Nightmare in Halloween, The Way Into Heaven
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Team Natsu mati dibantai dengan tak elitnya dan harus mencari cara menuju Surga. Tetapi mereka malah nyasar ke Neraka dan bertemu dengan setan-setan halloween. / NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia / Team Natsu / Mind to RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare in Halloween,**

**The Way Into Heaven**

**by**

**Himiki-chan**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia**

**Character : Team Natsu**

**Genre : Horror, Humor, and Romance**

**.**

**Summary : Team Natsu mati dibantai dengan tak elitnya dan harus mencari cara menuju Surga. Tetapi mereka malah nyasar ke Neraka dan bertemu dengan setan-setan halloween. / NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia / Team Natsu / Mind to RnR?!**

* * *

#BRAK!# Pintu guild Fairy Tail itu tiba-tiba saja didobrak oleh seseorang berambut pink-eh, salmon maksudnya. Yaps, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel si manusia kadal?

(Natsu : AKU ANAK NAGA! / Author : a-aye.. )

"YO, minna! Tadaima!" Ujar Natsu segera memasuki guild dengan costumna yang jelas kedodoran (?)

"O-okaeei, Natsu" sambut Mirajane sweatdrop melihat costum yang Natsu pakai.

"Hah.. Natsu, ini masih pagi tau! Halloweennya kan masih nanti malam, ha-hatciih!" Jawab Lucy.

"Are, Lucy... Kurasa kau harus istirahat di rumah hari ini" kata Mirajane.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok, Mir-hatciih! Lagipula kan aku ingin mengikuti pesta halloween malam nanti, hatciih!" Jawab Lucy.

"Luce, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok-EH! NATSU! Celanamu!" Ujar Lucy blushing.

"UWAAAAH! Kenapa bisa kedodoran?!" Tanya Natsu segera memakai kembali celananya.

"Hmmm.. kupikir hanya Gray yang bisa begitu, ternyata kau juga sama saja ya" ujar Cana.

"Ara-ara... memangnya ukuran yang kau pesan apa?" Tanya Mirajane geleng-geleng kepala.

"XL! Kupikir kan besar, jadi enak!" Seru Natsu.

'Memangnya makanan?' Pikir Mirajane dalam hati.

"Ha-ha.. HATCHIIIIIII! M-mira, sepertinya kau benar, aku harus.. istirahat, hatchii!" Ujar Lucy.

"Yo, Luce! Ayo kuantar pulang!" Kata Natsu.

"Ha'i..." jawab Lucy lemas.

* * *

-SKIP TIME-

* * *

Malam hari di luar kota Fiore...

"Natsu, jadi benar Lucy tidak ikut karena sakit?" Tanya Erza.

"Bukan karena kau yang melarangnya kan?" Tanya Gray.

"Ya, Lucy sakit. DAN! ICE FREACK, MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKAN ITU?!" Teriak Natsu.

"APA KAU BILANG-"

*XING!* "Mau diam tidak?! Ini bukan Fiore! Dan ini tempat ramai, jangan sampai buat keributan" kata Erza.

"A-AYE SIR!"

"Bagus! Ayo jalan..!" Kata Erza.

"Erza, kau yakin akan berbelanja di tempat seperti ini? Padahal di Fiore kan juga banyak pertokoan costum Halloween yang bagus-bagus" ujar Gray.

"Hmmm? Asal kau tau saja ya, barang-barang disini lebih murah dan costumnya juga bagus-bagus! Jadi, ayo jalan..!" Kata Erza segera berjalan masuk ke arah toko perhiasan, seakan-akan melupakan Natsu dan Gray.

Ya, namanya juga Erza... kalau lihat barang-barang seperti itu pasti langsung lupa.

DAN! Erza, kau bahkan tidak akan pernah terpikirkan.. Jika di tempat inilah dimana akhir riwayat kalian akan segera datang.

"..."

"YO, STRIPPER! AYO LANJUTKAN PERTARUNGAN INI!" kata Natsu bersemangat mulai memunculkan api-apinya.

"HOOO... AYO! KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT, FLAMESHEAD?!" Jawab Gray yang mulai menjadi pusat perhatian warga.

"GRR, KAU MAU MENGAJAKKU RIBUT, HUH?! AKU MEMANG MAU RIBUT DENGANMU, ICE FREACK!" Seru Natsu.

"OH BEGITU YAAAAA! AYO MAJU!" Kata Gray segera melepaskan pakaiannya, yang membuat para wanita disana berteriak semua.

Dan akhirnya mereka ribut.. XD Erza? Ia sedang sibuk berbelanja, mari kita lihat!

* * *

-Erza's Place-

* * *

"... ice-... freack..."

"Uh? Kenapa samar-samar aku mendengar suara Natsu dan Gray ya? Apa jangan-jangan..." tahan Erza, segera berlari keluar toko.

"Eh... Mba! Mba! Mba! Bayar dulu!" Seru seorang pelayan toko.

Erza, kau mencuri XD

* * *

-sementara di tempat lain-

* * *

"Haah, ayah..! Kenapa di tengah kota berisik sekali?! Aku mau tidur..." rengek seorang gadis dengan jubah biru yang terus merengek-rengek ke arah ayahnya.

"Sabar saja. Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi semua keributan ini akan segera selesai" kata seseorang dengan seringai seram tertampang di wajahnya.

'Mage Fairy Tail ya? Hmm, sayang sekali nasib kalian, eh? Andai saja kalian tidak mengecewakan anakku di hari ulang tahunnya, aku pasti tidak akan _membunuh _kalian' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ayah mau bunuh?" tanya si anak.

"Huuuh? Eh, kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya seseorang tadi, yang tak lain adalah ayah anak tersebut.

"Ayah lupa? Aku kan bisa membaca pikiran orang..." kata si anak sambil memanyunkan bibirnya bete.

"A-aah, i-iya.. s-soal itu-" katanya mulai ATA (Ayah Takut Anak)

"Tidak apa kok, aku malah senang kalau ayah membunuh mereka" jawab si anak.

"Oh" jawabnya, 'Hahaha, kecil-kecil sudah yandere! Baguslah.. sudah besar nanti, anakku pasti akan menjadi hebat dalam membunuh sepertiku! Nak, ayah bangga!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Si anak geleng-geleng kepala, spechlees, "Ayah... Ayah... keluar suara jawabnya hanya oh, giliran dalam hati panjang banget"

"Heeeh?! A-ayah kan hanya mengetes kemampuanmu!" balasnya tak terima, mulai deh.. mulai deh.. anak sama ayah aja berantem -"

"BOHONG!"

* * *

-Kita tinggalkan obrolan GaJe mereka-

* * *

"NATSU! GRAY!" ujar Erza datang ke arah mereka berdua dengan costum pernikahan dari toko yang dicurinya itu. (Haaah? Costum pernikahan?)

"DIAAAM KAAAAAU!" ujar Natsu dan Gray segera menonjok muka Erza dengan kencang.

#BUAAAAAK!#

"Natsu" ujar Erza berat sambil menatap tajam ke arah Natsu.

"A-aye, gomen Erza"

"Gray" lanjut Erza.

"G-gomen!" jawab Gray.

"pfft, Erza! K-kenapa kau beli costum pernikahan, ini kan Halloween" kata Natsu menahan tawanya.

"KAU MENERTAWAKANKU, HUH?" tanya Erza.

"A-aye!"

*XING!* Astaga, Erza... ini sih bukan menghentikan keributan, tapi menambah keributan -_-

* * *

-Sementara di tempat lain lagi-

* * *

"Bos, apa yang harus kulakukan pada mereka?" tanya seseorang di balik tembok.

"Hmmm.. _SELESAIKAN..._" Ujarnya enteng.

'Kalau perlu, bunuh mereka' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"HA'I!" jawab mereka semua segera berjalan ke arah Team Natsu yang membuat keributan.

**_Ya, kau tidak akan pernah terpikirkan.._**

**_Dan kau tidak akan pernah tau masa depan_**

**_Saat dimana kau akan mati menggenaskan dengan konyolnya_**

**_Atau hidup bahagia di alam lain_**

**_Dan 1 hal lagi yang kalian tak akan tau.._**

**_Jika di negara ini, ada suatu sihir mematikan_**

**_yang dapat menghancurkan apapun_**

**_dalam sekejap mata_**

"Kenapa dimatikan? Kan aku menyuruh kalian untuk menyelesaikannya" katanya sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Bos memang bilangnya selesaikan, tapi kami tau isi hati bos!" jawab mereka sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu"

* * *

-PK. 10.00 PM-

* * *

*CRAAAAASSSSSS* Hujan turun dengan derasnya mengguyur seluruh negara ini. Tetes demi tetes air hujan yang begitu deras tanpa hentinya membasahi tubuh tiga orang ini, Natu, Gray, dan Erza. Mereka yang terpaksa mati menggenaskan di malam halloween ini, hanya oleh sebuah sihir terlarang dari seorang parnorma. Sebuah sihir yang baru-baru ini kembali muncul. Untuk pertama kalinya.

**mageía tou thanátou**_(Dalam bahasa Yunani) _/ sihir pencabut nyawa.

_"Kematian adalah segalanya, dimana tubuh kita tercampur dengan tanah. Bergabung dengan yang lainnya, yang memiliki masa lalu menggenaskan di bumi. Sama seperti kita. HANCURKAN! HANCURKAN! KAMI AKAN MENCABUT NYAWAMU" _Sebuah nyanyian aneh mulai terdengar, bahkan tak hanya itu. Suara barang berjatuhan, tangisan, teriakan. Kini semuanya terdengar. Ya, pada hari ini juga. Halloween. Dimana setan-setan dapat terbebas dari neraka dengan girangnya. Walau mereka semua akan tertarik kembali ke dalam api neraka saat matahari terbit. Dimana manusia akan kembali beraktifitas.

*PAANG! PAANG!* Suara benda jatuh mulai terdengar semakin jelas. Terus memantul ke atas dan kebawah oleh sebuah tangan yang dengan santai _mendribblenya._ Bukan! Itu sama sekali bukan sebuah bola. Darah-darah terus bernetesan keluar dari arah situ. Berlumuran di jalanan. Meninggalkan bau busuk mayat yang tak enak dicium.

*PAANG! PAANG!* seolah-olah langkahnya semakin dekat, suara ketukan itu semakin cepat. Mencipratkan darah busuk dari dalamnya. Gadis yang memagang _benda _itu menunduk ke bawah, melihat ke arah dua mayat yang tergeltak di tanah dengan bau busuk yang lezat baginya itu.

"Are, _mau jadi mainanku?_" ujar gadis itu segera melempar asal kepala busuk di tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum seram, sangat lebar untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah mulut, "_mainanku sudah rusak, sekarang aku akan menjadikanmu mainanku, maukah kamu?"_ tanyanya sambil mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang cukup tajam dari kantongnya.

_"Kematian adalah segalanya, dimana tubuh kita tercampur dengan tanah. Bergabung dengan yang lainnya, yang memiliki masa lalu menggenaskan di bumi. Sama seperti kita. HANCURKAN! HANCURKAN! KAMI AKAN MENCABUT NYAWAMU" _ucapnya sambil merobek bagian atas leher Natsu, mencipratkan darah ke mulutnya, yang langsung ia jilati. Segar, ya! Sangat enak baginya. Dan bagi Author juga.

"Jadilah mainanku, sayang~"

*CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSS*

"Hmmm, eh?! Hanya dua?" Tanya gadis itu memegangi kepala Natsu sambil menoleh ke arah tubuh Natsu dan Gray.

* * *

-Sementara di tempat lain-

"Urgh.. Kenapa harus begini?! Apa ini nasibku?" Tanya roh Erza yang berlumuran darah itu.

"G-gomenne, Erza.." jawab roh Natsu ketakutan dengan jarak 2 meter dari roh Erza. Perlahan-lahan, dari kedua mata Natsu keluar carian merah darah yang mengucur ke pipinya.

Erza menunduk pelan, memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Ia mengambil napas panjang sambil mengkat mukanya. Terlihat jelas dari lehernya yang terbuka seperti ada bekas bolongan yang mengelurkan cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Jellal.. andai kau disini" gumam Erza.

*srek* *srek*

"EH? Siapa itu?!" Tanya Erza memasang kuda-kuda.

"Erza.." jawab Jellal, sosok yang keluar dari semak-semak sambil membawa mayat Erza.

Erza membelakakan matanya kaget, "J-JELLAL?!"

* * *

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Gomen minna tidak jadi one shot. Soalnya saya sibuk. Dan cuman punya waktu 1 jam, jadi saya hanya bisa nulis segini. Lagipula ini sudah malam dan saya maih banyak kerjaaan. Jadi, sekali lagu gomen. Nanti saya lanjutin kok :) rencananya dibuat sampai natal. Kan heaven itu akrab sama natal.

Oh ya, minna.. saya punya pin BB baru nih : 763DB357 add ya! Tapi yang lama jangan dibuang. Okey, jaa minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Ne, minna.. gomen baru update sekarang. Terus untuk jawaban review kujawab lewat PM/next chap aja ya? Okey, enjoy!

* * *

**Nightmare in Halloween,**

**The Way Into Heaven**

**by**

**Himiki-chan.**

**Rate** : **T**

**Pair** : **NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia**

**Character** : **Team Natsu**

**Genre** : **Horror, Humor, and Romance**

**.**

**Summary** : **Team Natsu mati dibantai dengan tak elitnya dan harus mencari cara menuju Surga. Tetapi mereka malah nyasar ke Neraka dan bertemu dengan setan-setan halloween.** **/ ****NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia** **/ Team Natsu** / **Mind to RnR?!**

* * *

*srek* *srek*

"EH? Siapa itu?!" Tanya Erza memasang kuda-kuda.

"Erza.." jawab Jellal, sosok yang keluar dari semak-semak sambil membawa mayat Erza.

Erza membelakakan matanya kaget, "J-JELLAL?!"

-Nightmare in Halloween, The Way Into Heaven-

Magnolia City - FIORE

*DING! DONG* *DING! DONG* bel Magnolia kembali berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunan seorang gadis pirang yang tak lain adalah Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ara-ara.. Lucy, kau masih memikirkan Natsu?" Tanya Mirajane tersenyum mendektai Lucy yang sedang melamun.

"Haah.. bagaimana tidak, Mira? Natsu, Gray, dan Erza berjanji hanya pergi beberapa jam saja..! T-tapi, ini sudah hampir seminggu, Mira!" Kata Lucy menjambak rambutnya stress.

Senyum Mirajane berubah menjadi hambar, "aku... juga tidak tahu..." kata Mirajane.

Lucy kembali menghela napas. Dengan suasana guild yang sepi ini, tanpa ke-3 sahabatnya yang suka membuat masalah ini.. semuanya tambak membosankan. Ya semua orang tau itu.

"Mira, kau bilang mereka hanya merayakan halloween di situ, lalu menginap sebentar.. tapi! Ini sudah hampir seminggu, Mira!" Kata Lucy bertambah frustasi.

"HUWEE! Juvia juga merindukan Gray-sama!" Kata Juvia.

"Ju-juvia.." kata Mirajane mulai kebingungan.

#BAK!# Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi aneh dari ruang Master.

"Pokonya aku akan mencari Natsu-nii!" Kata Romeo.

"Romeo! Tapi itu berbahaya, mereka diluar Fiore!" Kata Master Makarov.

"Justru karena Natsu-nii ada di luar Fiore, makanya aku mencarinya..!" Kata Romeo.

"Umh! Master, itu benar!" Kata Lucy segera bangun dari lamunannya dan berjalan ke arah Romeo berada.

"L-lu-chan?! Kau serius?" Tanya Levy.

"Yaa! Natsu ada di sana, aku.. aku harus.." kata Lucy bingung mau meneruskan omongannya.

Levy menghela napas, "Lu-chan, dari awal pun aku sudah tau kau menyukainya.. baiklah! Aku ikut!" Kata Levy sambil tersenyum.

'Ah, iya.. aku.. aku menyukainya..' gumam Lucy pelan.

"Eh? Apa, udang? Kau akan mengikuti bunny girl? Kau cari mati?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Hey! Gajeel! Apa yang kau bilang sih? Memangnya kenapa jika aku ikut dengan Lu-chan?!" Kata Levy manyun-manyun. XD

"Hah, baiklah.. kalau begitu aku ikut!" Kata Gajeel spontan.

"Eh?" Tanya Levy.

Gajeel terdiam sejenak, baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan, "T-tapi aku tidak mau tanggung jika kau kenapa-napa!"

"Ah.. iya, iya" kata Levy menyipitkan matanya ke arah Gajeel.

"Juvia juga mau ikut! Juvia khawatir dengan Gray-sama.. bagaimana jika Gray-sama kenapa-napa? Bagaimana jika Gray-sama -" kata Juvia terpotong.

"Hey, sudah! Sudah! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.. ayo jalan!" Kata Lucy.

"A-ano! Aku juga mau ikut!" Kata Wendy.

"Eh? Kau.. yakin, Wendy?" Tanya Romeo.

"Eto.. a-aku yakin" kata Wendy sembari tersenyum.

"Hah.. ya sudah, ayo berangkat!" Kata Gajeel memutarkan bola matanya.

'Huh.. sial! Kenapa aku jadi ingin sekali mengikuti mereka? Pasti ini gara-gara si udang.. udah cewek semua lagi' pikir Gajeel dalam hati.

Lha? Romeo kau anggap apa, Gajeel?

* * *

-Back To Natsu, Erza, Gray, Jellal-

* * *

The story so far : Erza menceritakan kejadian apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, Natsu, dan Gray, pada Jellal.

"..." Jellal terdiam.

"Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan Erza! mereka mencabut nyawa manusia begitu saja tanpa rasa sedikitpun! Terlebih.. orangnya itu kau" kata Jellal sedikit menunduk.

Kini Jellal, Erza, Natsu, dan Gray sedang mengelilingi api unggun hasil bakaran dari para hantu halloween.

"Jellal.." kata Erza tak mampu berkata-kata.

"GRR! Pokoknya akan kuhabisi orang-orang yang membunuh kita itu!" Kata Natsu.

"Hah.. mana bisa selama kita sudah mati, flames head?!" Kata Gray.

"Apa kau bilang-"

"DIAM!" kata Erza.

"A-aye.."

"Erza, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sekarang, sebelum ada hantu lainnya yang datang dan mempermainkan mayatmu" kata Jellal sambil menggotong mayat Erza yang telah ditutupi kain putih.

"Apa.. jika aku dikubur, aku akan segera masuk ke Surga?" Tanya Erza.

"Mungkin.." jawab Jellal.

"Ya sudah, Jellal.. kumohon kuburkan aku.. aku sangat tidak menyukai tubuh rohku yang ini.." kata Erza.

"Baiklah, Erza.. tapi tidak semudah itu" kata Jellal.

"Lagipula..." Jellal mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, "aku juga masih ingin bersamamu" kata Jellal berjalan mendekati Erza.

Mata Erza berkaca-kaca, "Jellal.."

"Erza.." jawab Jellal mengangkat tangannya hendak mengelus pipi Erza.

*WUUSSH* tangan Jellal menembus kepala Erza.

Jellal kembali menarik napas, ya.. dia bahkan lupa.. mereka telah berbeda dunia.

"HOY! KALIAN MELUPAKAN KAMI!" Kata Natsu dan Gray.

"Eh?!" Tanya Erza dan Jellal bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, ambil mayat kalian.. lalu kita akan menguburkannya.." kata Erza.

"Aku saja tidak tau dimana mayatku berada" kata Natsu, lalu melirik ke arah Gray.

"Hah.. apalagi aku!" Kata Gray menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama" kata Jellal.

"YOSH!"

* * *

-Back to Lucy, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy-

* * *

"NATSU! GRAY! ERZA!"

"Hey.. hey.. jangan terus berteriak seperti itu!" Ujar Gajeel.

"Ugh! Kau berisik, Gajeel~!" Bentak Levy.

"Huh, kalau cara mencarinya begitu.. sampai kapan juga tak akan ketemu" kata Gajeel geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hah.. ya, kau benar! Ini sudah 3 jam kita berjalan, tapi kita tidak mendapatkan informasinya.." kata Romeo.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita istirahat saja! Untuk apa kita mencari hingga kelelahan begini? Paling mereka sedang bersenang-senang" jawab Gajeel.

"GAJEEL!" Bentak Levy kesal.

Gajeel mendengus, "Eh?! Aku mencium banyak bau darah..? Dan, Natsu? Gray?" Tanya Gajeel segera berlari meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Hey! Gajeel! Tunggu aku!" Kata Levy segera berlari menyusulnya.

"?"

"Eto.. sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Lucy-san.. aku juga mencium bau Natsu-san dan Gray-san.. tapi dari arah sana" kata Wendy sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlainan dengan Gajeel.

"Eh?" Tanya Lucy, Juvia, dan Romeo kebingungan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke sana..!" Kata Lucy.

"Juvia merasakan keberadaan Gray-sama" ucap Juvia.

"Aku merasakan suatu hal yang aneh.." kata Wendy.

"Aku merasakan lapar.." kata Romeo.

"HAH! Romeo! Kau ini sama saja dengan Natsu! Ayo jalan!" Kata Lucy specchless.

'Huaa! Jujur, aku deg-degan! Natsu dimana? T.T' pikir Lucy.

'Ya sudah lah, aku ikutin Wendy aja.. GANBATTE! huft, lie.. aku takut! Eh, kok aku jadi mewek gini sih? Udah ah! Jalan!' lanjut Lucy dalam hati.

"E-to.. tadi baunya dari arah mana ya?" Tanya Wendy celingak-celinguk.

"Nee, Lucy-san kenapa bengong?" Tanya Romeo.

"Eh?! A-aku? Aku bengong..?" Tanya Lucy.

Romeopun berfacepalm.. 'eh readers, iya aku bengong?' tanya Lucy pada readers.

"Gray-sama.. Gray-sama.. Gray-sama.." ujar Juvia terus menerus.

"Hey, Juvia-san-" kata Romeo.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" Ujar Juvia bertambah keras.

"A-ano.. J-juvia-san ^^a" kata Wendy.

"GRAY-SAMA ADA DI ARAH SANA!" Tunjuk Juvia.

"..?.." Lucy dan Wendy segera melihat 2 orang mayat, tubuh Gray yang masih lengkap dan Natsu yang dalam keadaan tanpa kepala.

"HAH?! NATSU! GRAY!" seru Lucy segera menghampiri mayat mereka, perlahan-lahan air mata mulai turun dari salah satu matanya.

"Hiks, Natsu-san.. Gray-san.." tangis Wendy.

"Lucy?! Wendy?! Juvia?!" Tanya Gray dan Natsu.

"N-natsu?! Gray?!" Tanya Lucy pada sosok roh di depannya.

"L-luce?! Cepat, pergi dari sini!" Kata Natsu sambil berjalan mendekati Lucy.

"KYA! N-NATSU, JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Teriak Lucy ketakutan.

Natsu hanya bisa terdiam, "kau.. takut padaku, Luce?" Tanyanya sambil menunduk pelan.

"J-jangan dekati aku!" Kata Lucy bergetar saat melihat darah tak berhenti keluar dari leher arwah Natsu.

"..." Natsu kembali terdiam, ia tak menyangka. Bahkan orang yang selama ini dia lindungi kini takut padanya.

"Gomenne, Luce.." jawab Natsu sambil menghela napas, "Cepat! Pergilah dari sini, sebelum kau menjadi korban selanjutnya" kata Natsu.

"Lucy-san, Wendy, ayo!" Kata Juvia sambil menarik tangan Wendy dan berlari.

"L-LUCY-SAAN!" Panggil Wendy.

"N-natsu.." kata Lucy tak berhenti menangis, "hiks! Kenapa? Kenapa kau ahrus meninggalkanku?!" Tanya Lucy yang terjatuh ke tanah.

"Luce" ujar Natsu menghela napas berat, "Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkanmu, tapi Aku, Gray, dan Erza telah mati disini.. Tempatmu bukan disini, jadi pergilah Luce" kata Natsu sambil berjongkok di hadapan Lucy.

"Hiks, Tidak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Natsu.." kata Lucy berusaha menahan air matanya dan juga rasa shocknya.

"Aku.. aku menyukaimu, Natsu.."

"aku ingin mengatakan ini saat kau pulang nanti, tapi.. hiks, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa pulang, selamanya.." jawab Lucy disela-sela tangisnya.

"Luce.. aku... juga menyukaimu" jawab Natsu.

"Karena itu, pergilah keluar dari sini.. aku tidak ingin kau mati" kata Natsu.

"Tapi-" belum selesai Lucy berbicara, Wendy kembali memanggilnya.

"LUCY-SAN!"

"Cepatlah sebelum jam 12 malam! Selamatlah, maka aku akan berbahagia.. JANJI!" kata Natsu sambil memberikan grinsnya.

"J-janji, Arigatou Natsu.." kata Lucy sambil berdiri dan tersenyum, walau terlihat jelas air mata terus keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Yosh! Larilah, Luce!" Kata Natsu.

"Umh, Natsu! Lalu kau akan kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak tau.." jawab Natsu.

"Kita akan mencari jalan menuju Surga" jawab Erza tiba-tiba muncul bersama Jellal.

"ERZA! JELLAL! Yakattaaa! Kalian juga disini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Erza.

"Hiks, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Erza.. HUWEEE!" Kata Lucy segera berlari memeluk Erza, namun yang ada ia malah terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ittai yo.." ujar Lucy segera bangun berdiri.

"Pfft, nyahaha!" Tawa Natsu dan Gray.

"Hey, kau lupa kalau Titania yang seram ini sekarang cuman roh?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada meledek.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tanya Erza dengan death glarenya.

"A-aye.. g-gomenasai!" Kata Natsu ketakutan.

"Hah.. aku sangat merindukanmu, Erza.. andai saja aku bisa ikut bersama kalian tapi tidak perlu mati" kata Lucy.

"Hey, mana bisa begitu?" Tanya Gray.

Sedangkan Jellal yang dari tadi hanya menonton sambil menggendong mayat Erza hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah.. lihat tuh! Wendy dan Juvia malah sudah sampai ketiduran, pergilah dari kota ini! Sebentar lagi jam 12 malam" kata Erza.

"Ha'i... Terimakasih Erza, aku akan merindukanmu" ulang Lucy.

"Heh, tidak perlu mengulang kata-kata yang sama seperti itu" kata Gray.

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak merindukanku, Luce?" Tanya Natsu cemberut dengan mukanya yang kawaii.

"Haih, dasar Natsu.. tentu saja! Aku akan merindukan kalian semua. Sampai bertemu kembali di Surga" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum, seakan-akan tidak takut lagi dengan 3 sosok hantu menyeramkan di depannya.

"Ne, Luce.. Surga itu seperti apa..?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka polosnya.

"Aku belum pernah kesana, jadi aku tidak tau! Dan untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, baka?" Tanya Lucy mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa! Yosh, Lucy! Ganbatte, bakarlah hantunya satu-satu jika ada yang menghalangi jalanmu ya?" Kata Natsu.

"Mana bisa, baka?! Huh! Andai kau masih hidup, sudah kutendang kau! Ya sudah, Jaa Natsu! Jaa Gray! Jaa Erza! Jaa Jellal!" Kata Lucy sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Juvia dan Wendy.

"Jaa ne, Lucy" jawab Erza, Gray, dan Jellal.

"Sayonara.. Luce" jawab Natsu yang kata-katanya beda sendiri.

"Erza, ayo jalan! Mayatmu berat nih!" Kata Jellal.

"Huh.. seperti tidak rela sekali sih kamu.." keluh Erza.

"Mayatku dingin! Apakah aku harus membakarnya dulu?" Tanya Natsu.

"IDIOT!" Seru Erza dan Gray.

"Aye.. ya sudah, Jellal! Mohon bantuannya ya, tolong kuburkan kami bertiga" perintah Erza.

"Bagaimana jika hanya kau yang kukubur?!" Tanya Jellal yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Erza #lho kok bisa?#

'Woaaa! Oi, iceboxer! Serangan dari arwah Erza sadis juga ya? Bisa nyampe sampai ke dunia nyata gitu.. padahal kan Erza hantu' bisik Natsu dan Gray.

'Iya.. sadis amat..' balas Gray berbisik.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Erza.

"T-tidak ada" jawab keduanya.

"Ya sudah, aku mengubur kalian dulu ya! Jangan ganggu aku!" Kata Jellal yang mendapat anggukan dari mereka, padahal dalan hatinya, 'siapa juga yang mau gangguin orang penakut tabasco sepertimu'

-OTHER PLACE-

"Hey! Hey! Juvia, Wendy, bangun!" Seru Lucy.

"..."

"Mereka terlihat tertidur sangat lelap.. susah sekali dibangunkan ya! Hoam, daijoubu ne.. aku juga akan beristirahat sebentar saja deh.. lagipula jam 12 malam juga masih lama" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap nyenyak.

What a bad choice, Lucy XD

* * *

-BACK TO NATSU-GRAY-ERZA-

* * *

"Argh, kenapa kepalaku sakit begini ya?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"UAAH! PANAS!" Teriak Gray segera nelepaskan bajunya.

"Hey! Jangan buka celanamu, stripper" kata Natsu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya, flameshead-" belum selesai Gray membalas, Erza angkat berbicara.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Erza segera bangun berdiri, diikuti dengan Natsu dan Gray.

Lalu rombongan setan datanf dengan papan tulisan 'Welcome to Hell" sambil menari ala caya-caya (?) #udah ga jaman woy!#

"HIE?! NERAKA?!"

-TO BE CONTINUE-

* * *

Selesai~ pasti ga seru, ga panjang, ga horror, ga lucu, iya memang .-. Lagi buru-buru dan udah mau UL UM! Jadi ini ceritanya akan lanjut terus sampai natal..

Sebab kan judulnya "Nightmare in Halloween, The Way Into Heaven"

Heaven kan melambangkan natal, jadi ya natal saja selesainya :D

Perjalanan menuju surga, malah nyasar ke neraka #GUBRAK!#

Dosamu sungguh besar, Nak!

Aye, okey baca dulu yang dibawah ini sebelum ngereview

* * *

-OTHER PLACE-

* * *

Suara burung hantu mulai terdengar jelas, angin kencang tak henti-hentinya meniup ke arah 3 orang yang sedang tertidur pulas di suatu pondok. Tepat pada pukul 12.00 malam. Saat dimana semua mahluk gaib bermunculan.

"Matilah.. matilah.. musnah dan bergabunglah bersama kami.." nyanyian-nyanyian aneh mulai terdengar.

"Eh?! Ketiga manusia itu.." kata salah satu hantu betina (?) sambil memainkan kelerengnya-bukan kelereng sih, tapi mata manusia.

"Cocok menjadi mainanku.." katanya sambil menyeringai tajam.

"Begitu pula denganku, lihatlah.. tangan dan kakinya yang indah~ itu guling terbaik di sepanjang abad!" Seru hantu lainnya.

"Mereka hanya milikku, bonekaku" kata hantu lainnya, #kali ini jantan (?)# berjalan mendekati kedua hantu betina (?) tersebut, "karena itu... musnahlah kalian dari hadapanku" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, membuat kedua hantu tadi hilang seperti ditiup angin.

#TAPS! TAPS!# Suara gerak-gerik kakinya yang menapak tanah terdengar jelas, sekalipun ia hantu.. tapi gaya grafitasinya masih dimilikinya.

*XING!* Sebuah pedang tertancam ke dada kiri milik Lucy Heartfilia.

"Lucy Heartfilia from Fiore, aku akan membalaskan dendam 'boneka'mu" ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Darah tak berhenti-hentinya keluar mengucuri seluruh tubuh Lucy.

"The way into heaven.."

"...is closed..."

* * *

Review, minna!


End file.
